callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Widow's Wine
Widow's Wine is a Perk-a-Cola appearing in Call of Duty: Black Ops III, making its first appearance in Shadows of Evil and returns in the DLC zombies maps Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima and Gorod Krovi. Widow's Wine is tied with Mule Kick for the most expensive Perk-a-Cola. It has four effects: #Zombies that hit the player will unleash a wave of webbing from the player, trapping nearby zombies for 20 seconds. The radius of the webbing seems to be the same as the electric shock wave when the player reloads while using Electric Cherry. #Grenades become sticky Widow's Wine Grenades, similar to Semtex. Any zombies not killed by the explosion will be caught in a web for 20 seconds. #Each of the previous two effects uses one grenade up to the number of grenades the player currently holds, up to 4 times. Grenades can replenish with each round, a Max Ammo, or a killed zombie will sometimes drop a blue spider-icon drop which will replenish one grenade. #The player's knife will cause zombies to slow to a stop, similar to the webbing effect. The knife will also do more damage. The color of this perk is a burgundy red, and the icon is of a red-colored black widow spider with black lips on the back of the spider. Locations *'Shadows of Evil' - In the broken-down subway, which is accessible from the main area outside the starting alley, or from three "Rift" portals. The portals are located in the first accessible areas of the Canals District, Waterfront District, and Footlight District. They are behind chained doors that must be melee'd while in Beast mode. *'Der Eisendrache' - Can only be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine or the Perkaholic or On the House GobbleGum. *'Zetsubou No Shima' - Can be obtained by defeating the Giant Spider boss. In order to unlock the area where the Giant Spider Boss is located, the player needs to first assemble the wonder weapon, the KT-4, by collecting its parts which are scattered across the map. Once all parts have been found it can be assembled at any crafting bench. Once the KT-4 is acquired, the player has to use it to shoot the blue webbing behind the blue Element 115 pool. The area behind it is where the Giant Spider boss is found. Once defeated, the player should head past its corpse, and they will find a pool of fresh Widow's Wine. Hold the 'use' button just as one would when buying a regular perk and the character will drink it. Can also be obtained via the Perkaholic or the On the House GobbleGums. *'Gorod Krovi' - Can only be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine or the Perkaholic or the On the House GobbleGums or after completing the right test. Appearance The Widow's Wine machine is thin with the sides curving like an arch sideways, similar to that of PhD Flopper, but is thicker in a way. It sits atop a small, wooden stand. On the front of it is a slightly glowing white near the sides of it and there is a black drink dispenser under a dark orange cup compartment. Above the compartment is a "10¢" message. At the top of it is a circular sign illustrating a red black widow, with a "Widow's Wine" message under that. Behind it is black fencing that sticks out in the open. In Zetsubou No Shima, the Widow's Wine machine is very different, appearing as some form of distillery rather than an actual vending machine. The machine is pumping fresh Widow's Wine from a pool on the ground, through a series of pipes into two large barrels, one of which makes up the main body of the machine. The Widow's Wine roundel is displayed on a removable cap on the main barrel. Gallery Widow's Wine Counter Attack BOIII.png|The effect of the Widow's Wine when attacked by a zombie. Widow's Wine Effect BOIII.png|A group of zombies slowed down by the Widow's Wine effect. Widow's Wine Grenade Power Up BOIII.png|The power up that replenishes the player's Widow's Wine Grenade. Widow's Wine Logo.png WidowsWine ConceptArt BOIII.jpg|Concept art by Gadget-Bot Achievements/Trophies *'The Spider and the Fly' (25 /Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 10 zombies ensnared by a Widow's Wine grenade. *'Sanguine Serum' (40 /Silver Trophy ) - In Zetsubou No Shima, drink fresh Widow's Wine. *'Web of Defeat' (5 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Zetsubou No Shima, remove webs in every possible way in one game. Video Black Ops 3 ZOMBIES "SHADOWS OF EVIL" - NEW "WIDOWS WINE" PERK GAMEPLAY!|Gameplay using Widow's Wine. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Perk-a-Colas